


I Hate Being Away From You

by foreverinfiction



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinfiction/pseuds/foreverinfiction
Summary: Tessa is in Barcelona helping a friend while Jem is frustrated in Idris after a Clave meeting. Tessa tries to distract him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut fic. Let me know what you think.

“Was it really that bad?” Tessa asked, shifting the phone to her other ear. 

She heard Jem sigh, “These people are idiots, Tess. I cannot work with them. They won’t listen. If they would just accept my idea and make suggestions, everything would work out. But instead we have to go through all the politics and I think I might strangle someone.” 

“Do you want me to come out there?” She breathed. She looked at the clock next to the bed. It was nearly midnight. “I can’t Portal into Idris this late, but I can get a cheap flight to Paris and you could meet me there.” 

It was one of the few times that they had been apart and neither of them had been happy about it, but Jem had needed to help deal with the Clave and Tessa had needed to see her warlock friend in Barcelona. At least they were in the same time zone. 

Jem paused for a minute. “If I didn’t think about it, my answer would be yes. A thousand times yes, but we each have things we need to do, and if we escape in the night, it will leave us with more problems tomorrow.” 

“We don’t have to be the logical mature adults that have lived for a century and a half, Jem. We can be reckless teenagers, drinking too much and sneaking off to have sex at the worst times.”

Tessa heard Jem laugh, “Sadly, I don’t think that will help my case with the Clave. When we’re through with this, then we can be hormonal teenagers. Right now, I just wanted to hear your voice so that I didn’t sneak into Lightwood’s house and smother him with a pillow.”

Tessa grinned, “Isabelle would help you. I could call her. There’s still plenty of time left in the night.” 

“I know.” Jem smiled. “And Jace would help me hide the body, and Clary and Alec would be the level-headed ones telling us that we were all idiots as we tried to get the blood out of the sheets.”

“I thought you smothered him. Why is there blood on the sheets?”

“I don’t expect him to go quietly. I imagine there would be some fight.” Jem laughed. “Or maybe I just got a bloody nose at the worst time that made it look too much like the murder it was.”

Tessa laughed, “Isabelle would help you with that, too.” 

The line was silent for a while, and Tessa worried that Jem had fallen asleep. “I miss you,” he breathed. “I hate being away from you.” 

Tessa sighed, and then an idea crossed her mind, “What parts of me do you miss?”

He paused, then, “I miss your smile in Council meetings. I miss you rolling your eyes. I miss you holding my hand under the table.” Another pause. “I miss kissing you goodnight.” One last pause, as if he was gathering up his courage. “I miss more-than-kissing-you goodnight.”

She smiled as a flash of desire started to build in her stomach. “I miss running my hands through your hair,” she echoed. “I miss taking your shirt off and touching your chest.”

“By the Angel, Tessa.” He whispered. 

“Do you want to do this?” She asked, but she wasn’t quite sure what she was asking for. Magnus had told her a story of him and Alec having sex over the phone, but she had stopped him before he got to any details. Now she almost wished she had let him talk. 

She heard Jem take a shaky breath. “How do we do this?”

“I don’t know. Do we just keep going?” 

The line was quiet, but the heat in Tessa’s belly only grew. Finally, he answered, “I’ll do what you say you miss, and you do the same. You said you missed taking my shirt off, so I’ll take my shirt off.”

“Okay,” she whispered. There was rustling from the other side of the line, and Tessa gasped. They were doing this, whatever this was. 

“Okay.” He said. “My shirt’s off.”

She breathed. “Then it’s your turn to tell me.”

He took a shaky breath, “I miss taking your bra off.”

She sat up, quickly putting the phone on speaker. She pulled off the t-shirt she had been wearing and unsnapped her bra. She took a breath to steady herself before she pulled the bra completely off and dropped it off the side of the bed. “My bra’s off.” Another breath. “I miss unzipping your pants.”

She heard the zipper on Jem’s side of the phone. “And I miss teasing you through your jeans.”

“Tessa,” Jem groaned. “I miss touching your breasts, slowly.”

Tessa brought her hand to her breast, and she began massaging it, rolling her nipple between her fingers. She gasped. “I miss pulling your jeans down and holding you in my hand.”

Instead of the sexy groan Tessa thought would meet her comment, she heard fumbling and a crash before Jem’s voice saying, “damn it.”

She laughed. “Are you okay?”

“My pride’s a little wounded, but I’m okay.” 

“What happened?”

“I got a little too excited to get my pants off and I dropped the phone.” 

Tessa giggled. “If you put me on speaker, it helps.” 

“You are brilliant, Tess.”

She smiled, “Are your pants off, James?”

“Yes. And I-” he paused. “I’m doing what you said, and I miss taking your panties off and touching you.”

The heat that had been building in her belly ignited as she slowly dipped her fingers beneath her panties and circled her clit. She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her mouth. “Tell me how you want to touch me.”

He paused, thinking. “Slowly without a lot of pressure. Something that will make you crazy.”

She moaned, adjusting her fingers to what he said. “I wish you were here, James. I wish you could use your mouth on me. I wish you could tease me as I pull on your hair begging you to go faster.”

“By the Angel, Tess.” He groaned. “ I miss you kissing down my chest. I miss you touching me, stroking me. I miss you straddling my hips and going hard and fast.” 

Tessa sped up her fingers. She was dripping wet, but she kept going. “I miss you on top of me, taking control and making me moan your name.” 

“Tess….” he murmured. “God, I love you. You’re so beautiful.”

She could hardly comprehend what Jem was saying. “Jem. I- I’m- please, I’m so close.”

“I miss bringing you to your orgasm, screaming and writhing beneath me as I hold you at your climax.” And he descended into the madness of pleasure. “Tessa, I love you. Tess.”

Her back arched as her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. She kept circling her clit even as the pleasure crested. She was sweaty and breathless coming down from her high as she heard Jem climax. She listened to him moan and breathe for a moment. 

Then there was a minute of heavy silence as they both caught their breath. “Wow,” she sighed. 

“I love you, Tessa.” His voice was still breathy.

She smiled, “I love you, too, James.” Another pause. “Can you go to bed without strangling Lightwood now?”

She heard him laugh, “Definitely. Thank you, Tess.”

“Maybe Lightwood should anger you more often.” She laughed. 

“Maybe.” He grinned. “Good night, Tessa.”

Tessa took a deep breath. “Good night, Jem.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
